


Step Into Christmas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras helps Pip get into the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or its characters.

**Step Into Christmas**

With a happy shriek, Seras leapt into the snow bank. She absolutely loved winter and snow, and thanks to a freak snowstorm, London had been blanketed with about six feet of the white powdery stuff. Seras couldn't resist spending an evening playing out in the stuff, and there were no missions tonight so she was free to do so.

"Are you a snow angel now, _M_ _ignonette_?"

She turned to see Pip leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his braid was wrapped around his throat like a scarf.

"You can't tell me you don't like the snow."

He wrinkled his nose at her. "It's wet and cold and uncomfortable. Give me a warm fire and a glass of cognac any day."

"But snow is one of the best parts of Christmas. Snowmen, and snow angels, and snowball fights. It's part of the season."

Pip just shrugged. "Meh. I can do without it."

This offended Seras' Christmas spirit. She would have to do something about Pip's anti-snow attitude. Her hand shot out, and she pulled him down into the snow with her. He sputtered and attempted to get up. Seras rolled over and pinned him. She grinned down at him.

"I bet I can make you like the snow better."

"And how do you plan on doing that, _M_ _ignonette_?"

She leaned in so their noses touched. "How do you think?"

And then she shoved a handful of snow down his shirt. Seras quickly leapt off him while Pip let out what could only be called a shriek. She lobbed a snowball at him as he struggled to his feet.

"What you-"

Seras cut him off. "If you want revenge, you are going to have to catch me first."

Pip took off across the snowy lawn in front of the Hellsing mansion, chasing after her and lobbing a snowball at her frequently. Seras had her own arms, and her snowballs tended to have better accuracy than his. Still he kept trying, and Seras would admit to making it look like he might get the better of he several times. Of course, Pip never did quite accomplish that. He chased her and chased her until Seras caught him. With a grin and a shriek, Seras pounced on him. Pinning Pip once again, she leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Still don't like the snow?"

He attempted to shrug. "It might grow on me."

Seras laughed. "Told you. You just had to get into the proper Christmas spirit."

"Speaking of Christmas spirit," Pip wiggled his eyebrows at her and pulled her head down to kiss him.

This time Seras let him.


End file.
